


Let's go see the ocean (with you I'm down)

by minnie_88



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mark is rich, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnie_88/pseuds/minnie_88
Summary: Mark goes on a forced vacation.Hyuck is really cute.I suck at summarys._____This is about Mark opening to new things and to a really cute and wild boy with sun kissed skin.





	Let's go see the ocean (with you I'm down)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not the first fic I write but the first one that I like enough to post. 
> 
> This was kind of inspired by Hyolyn - See Sea, so I recomend you listen to the song while reading, or just any summer bop. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Mark thought this was ridiculous, his parents were overreacting. He was a college student, any parent would be proud of their child if they studied as hard as Mark does, and even more if they took summer classes like Mark was planning to do. It doesn't make any sense to be grounded for studying too much and even less that the punishment is to go on vacation. Did he slumped into an alternative reality or something? Because this just seemed so absurd in his head. Yet he knew how much his mom wanted to go to this new hotel on the coast (and how much his dad told him over and over again to 'get his head out of the books and get some action'. Ugh, he hated his open-minded parents).

 

That leads to the current situation: Him trying to look pissed (like he could ever, really) and his parents ignoring his attitude and chatting about how nice one of the hotel pools looked in the website pictures, attempting to lure him out to have some fun while they were there. Mark had a soft spot for water and swimming, but he wasn't going to give in so easily, not when he was dragged there against his will. He could be getting the exercises on the new semester math book done, but no, he was stuck on this pointless vacation. Pointless because his parents didn't need him to be there, they spended most of their time traveling anyways. 

 

"Come on, honey! Is gonna be great, the suite has a beautiful view and I heard the private beach offers lots of activities." His mom was bright and all smiles when she got out of the car, his dad holding her hand and helping her out. 

 

He took a deep breath and grabbed his backpack before stepping out too. A few staff members bowed to them and took their luggage out the trunk before their chauffer drove out the drive way. Mark saw at least five males, all in black suits with the hotel logo embroided on one side, helping them with the suitcases and giving them some green looking drinks (Mark would have guessed it was lemonade in his inexpert mind, but it probably was some fancy drink he couldn’t even spell, for all he was very smart).

 

He wasn't one to participate in his parents over-the-top lifestyles. Even if he enjoyed some of the privileges given to him, like his big house back in the city, his car and the prestigious college he currently attended. Other than that (and the few pieces of designer clothes he owned) he liked to be more on the humble side. 

 

They made their way towards the elevator, being rich to the point they didn't needed to check-in, the staff did that for them and handed his dad the key-card of their room. Mark wasn’t impressed at the huge lobby or its expensive-looking decoration. He was quiet, trying to mute down his parents conversation about very superficial stuff he didn't care about. 

 

The suite was like a big appartment. There was a wide living room with roof-to-floor windows on the opposite side of the entry, the ocean mixing with the sky and a few distant islands dotting with green the otherwise full blue view could be seen through it. The dinning space was a little bit elevated on the right side next to a small kitchen with just a fridge and a sink. To the left was a hallway and the two rooms, one at the side and one at the end of it. There was a door, mixed with the windows, to a terrace with a bunch of furniture and what seemed to be a hot tub. All the decoration was grey and white with little touches of gold, and it was spacious. It seemed cozy, or at least as cozy as a suite can be. 

 

Mark walked towards the hallway, his mom going to the terrace and his dad following her. He choose the room to the right, guessing the one at the end would be his parents room. Inside, the room was huge. The king-size bed next to the door facing another big window, a set of furniture at one side and two doors at the other. He slipped down on the bed after closing the door, finally alone and able to relax. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His mom woke him up with a light shake and a smile. "We are going to one of the restaurants, would you want to join us?" 

 

"I'm not hungry, thanks." Was all he said before turning his head ready to go back to sleep, not even minding that he had his shoes on. In the brief moment his eyes were open he noticed it was already getting dark outside. 

 

"Sweetie, I know you don't like this type of things, but your dad and I just want you to have fun." His mom took a sit next to him, caressing his hair softly. "You have been studying so hard and we rarely see you going out with Jeno or Renjun, I know they like you a lot and..." 

 

"Mom." He said, almost pleading. He turned his head again to see her. "I'm fine. I just want to rest, you said it, I've been studying nonstop." 

 

She seemed to agree and smiled again, then she bent down to land a kiss on Mark's head. "Alright, rest as much as you like, we will bring you dinner." 

 

With that she left him alone again. He knew she only had her best intentions, but still she couldn't understand Mark's point of view, and he couldn't blame her either. Both of his parents were born with a silver spoon, same like him. Raised with all luxury and strictness. So they tried to be a lot more laid back with Mark than what their parents were with them. That part alone was great, even if Mark was a hardworking child, he appreciated the freedom they gave him. But they also wanted him to be like the other rich kids in their neighborhood. They wanted him to 'have fun', which for them meant to go out at clubs and spent their money on drinks and girls or boys and expensive clothes and all that. 

 

Mark couldn’t bring himself to be like that, to be a spoiled asshole flexing on how much money his parents had. And he couldn't go out and about either, he was ratter awkward and clumsy. His only two friends, Jeno and Renjun, weren't even rich; he meet them at the library. Renjun was a kind soul, art student with a scholarship and Jeno was a cat lover whose dad was a teacher on their college. Every other rich brat decided that Mark was a nerd, Renjun would never be on their level and Jeno was too weird. So they found each other naturally, being rejected by everybody else. 

 

His phone ringed with a notification so he tucked it out his pocket. 

 

  * **Renren:** _hey, are you gonna pick us up tomorrow?_



 

Right. He was supposed to go to that summer class tomorrow and he much wanted to go instead of wasting his time doing nothing. 

 

  * I'm so sorry, my parents kidnapped me... 
  * **Renren:** _what?? im calling you!_



 

In less than ten seconds his phone was ringing, and he didn’t waste any time to answer. "What do you mean?" Was the first thing Renjun said. He could hear Jeno asking Renjun what happened. 

 

"My mom wanted to come to this fancy hotel, so I'm on the coast. I'm sorry, I'd rather go with you guys instead of being stuck here." The sky was really beautiful outside, a thin pink and orange line meeting the ocean and blurring into different shades of purple. 

 

"So you went on vacation? Jeno! Alright... You're on speaker now." He smiled. The image of Jeno tugging Renjun's arm like a baby and pouting because he wanted to listen too was too real on his head. 

 

"Don't mind the class, are you having fun?" _What was up with everybody caring for his entertainment?_

"Yes, Jeno, I'm having lots of fun and I'll bring you souvenir don't worry." He said ironically and already knowing what his friend was going to ask. 

 

"At least try, ok?" That was Renjun. "We do need those extra credits, because of my scholarship and because Jeno is not that smart" Mark had to move away the phone at the loud ' _Hey_ ' Jeno whined. "But your grades are more than fine, so don't worry too much."

 

"I know, is just... You guys know I prefer to stay inside and read or something, or at least go out to a quiet place." 

 

"Yeah, but there's probably some places you can go still. Like a spa, or the gym. Just enjoy yourself. How long has it been since you last went on a break?" Mark though about it. He started college at seventeen so...

 

"Almost three years, or more. I didn't went out much while in high school either." The two boys weren't even surprised. 

 

"Then you should definitely take advantage of this trip, it can't be so bad. And how did your parents even managed to take you there?" Jeno asked. 

 

"My mom texted me to 'help her with some stuff she bought' and when I got to the car she just closed the doors and told the chauffer to get here. She already had my backpack and my stuff." They laughed, both of them had been on Mark's house and meet his mom, and yeah, they knew she was the type to get what she wanted. 

 

By the time Renjun hanged up it was completely dark. Mark got out the bed and turned the lights on. Not long after, his parents arrived and gave him some steak and potatoes they brought for him. Not like he couldn't just call room service, but he wasn't familiar with those things, he was glad they had the habit of bringing him food every time they went out. Mark noticed their luggage was there, the staff probably brought it when he was asleep. His mom had packed a small suitcase for him, so he took it to the room and opened. A few of his favorite clothes was there, so he decided to take a shower and then go back to sleep, at least nobody would question it because they dragged him there exactly for that, to rest. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He was woken up by his dad this time. To be honest, the bed was the most comfortable thing he ever slept on, so it took him a few moments to roll on his back and open his eyes to a new day. He had closed the curtains last night, so the room was still a little bit dark. 

 

"Get ready for breakfast, I heard the buffet has chocolate pancakes, the ones you like." The offer sounded tempting, and he was about to stand up when he saw his dad outfit. A white polo shirt and black swim shorts. It was his dad 'beach outfit', which he has seen before on his Instagram, because it has been ages since he last went to the beach with his dad. Still, he could tell. 

 

"I'd rather stay here." He simply answered, eyeing his dad suspiciously. "I want to use the hot tub and relax a little." He added before his father could try to convince him. 

 

"So you figured out your mom and I wanted to take you to the beach, huh?" The older said with a small laugh. Mark nodded, none of his parents were subtle with their plans, they were lucky Mark himself was a little oblivious. "I'll leave you for now, but you can't stay here the whole time." 

 

"I know." The way he said it sounded more like a challenge, he would get his way around to not go out, or at least not as much as they expected. His little grin hidden by the comforter, and his dad had a matching one. 

 

"We'll see. I'll call the room service for you." 

 

After that, he waited to hear the front door close. Now he had the whole place to himself, and most likely the whole day too. He ruffled his hair when he sat up looking around for his phone. He grabbed it and walked out of the room, the place looked bright as if he was outside, so much light an air was actually refreshing. The fridge was full of water and other drinks (half of it alcohol), so he took a bottle of an unnecessary expensive water and walked around while sipping it.

 

The sky was clear and the salty wind filled his lungs when he opened the door to the terrace. Coming closer to the railing he could have a better view of the beach and the sand. There were a lot of people on one part of the beach, and then there was another part with bigger chairs and even tables and places to do bonfires, he figured that had to be the VIP beach. From there he could also see a pool, it was huge with a curvy shape, and also he spotted basketball and tennis courts. The hotel was really big, even a few outdoor restaurants and cafes could be seen here and there. 

 

Definitely not his enviroment. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is like an opening (? Also english is not my first lenguage, im sorry for any mistake ;;
> 
> Next chapters will be looooonger, and there will be some spicy stuff 
> 
> Goodbye~


End file.
